1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optical interconnection circuit, a method of manufacturing an optical interconnection circuit, an electro-optical device, and electronic equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art uses an electro luminescence panel (an ELP), a plasma display panel (a PDP), a liquid crystal display device (an LCD), and the like as a flat display device. In these flat display devices, light can be used for signal transmission in order to address or solve delay of a signal and the like according with increase in the size of a display and an amount of contents displayed, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-100246.
Further, the related art has enhanced operation speed (operation clock) of an inside of a CPU in a computer because of microminiaturization of an inside structure of an integrated circuit. However, signal transmission speed of a bus connecting a CPU to a peripheral device, such as a storage device, has almost reached its limit in the related art so as to be a bottleneck of processing speed of a computer. If a signal in a bus can be transmitted by an optical approach, the limit of processing speed of a computer can be remarkably enhanced.
In addition, an optical transmission device, which transmits an optical signal emitted from a light source to a predetermined place so as to input the optical signal to a light receiving element, is needed in order to transmit a data by using an optical signal. In the related art, such an optical transmission device includes a device utilizing an optical fiber and a device utilizing an optical wave-guide formed on a substrate.